Pika Fun: The Pokemon Adventure Short Story
by Supersupersupercool
Summary: This is the story about Pika, the tough boy Pikachu who is in search of his Grandma so he can cure her of her terrible, fatal disease with the help of his friend Cater-pie. Can they save Pika-Wika-Grandma? (Note: This is meant to be a joke story and is not to be taken seriously by any means necessary. Please regard that before you read this incredibly bizarre story. Thanks.)


Pika fun by supersupersupercool

editors note:  
hey guys this is my attempt at malking a pokemon story because i really love the steries and i wanted to maeke dis stoy because it is rally epic ans shtuff. so hope you nejoy this wonderful story pleadse like it and enjoy. =D PS: this story was not made using hte backspace key once. it was donw with my eyes closed and my fingers off the back space key. pleaesd enjoy. 5/5 4/4 ***** Stars

chapter 1 everythhjgi but thek kitchedne siiinnk

teh sky was vey sunny and shtuff as a yellow mousse was hoooping down the street with his little choocks popping out of his face. it was pika, the coolest cat in poketown! he had vlack puffy hair and a green-day t-shirt that was pore black. pika was a tough guy and thus every pokemon liked him and wanted to be him becausuuseh he wask erally kewl.  
pika was walking down the gravel steeret to find his grandma because she was sick with the polkarush that made her turn into a poladot guy and wash guring to dai and stuff dont sask me on i'm t the author.

all of a sudden that jerk fa ce cater pie walked in front of him and started to pull out his tounge and licked the ground. this made. pikachu very. very. very. confused.  
"cater pie wat the hack are u doin!?"  
pika yelled on the top of yhis tiny pumpin lungs that were bad boys too. cater pie blinked and began to eat bread that was 100000 year modlnig stuff. it was very refreshing i say.  
"uuuugh pika you are su ranndooooommmm. whjy can't you be like me? Teh cpp; guiy! Ya. me."  
cater pie however, really didn't care and bbegan to ate hjis own tail turning himself into an infinity signal that coincidentally turndc into a camero. ika nodded his head into aweshomess and hoped into the camero and drived away to grandma pika wika'hs house.

chapter tew wut big cheekors yu havck!

as pika was driving through the large forest he couldn't help but noticing a figure stalk hm. pika got mad and honkec the horn. this made a bunch of pidgeyots fly away and get all angry at him. they knocked wdown a bunchj of trees and this made pika drive really fast and crash right into SLENDERMANG CAASGAPSPSPPSPSP

"OHMAIGAWSH IT"S SLENDY AHHHH"  
Pikma shouted in fear as he started to flee back into the ccamero only to find out the camerocar was gooonneee!~ instead cater pie was just there, eaitng his own horn.  
"cater pie what the heck!? whjere is mayi car?!"

pika raged in dear irate. cater pie was too busy nibbling on his own stench-maker, in the time of hisit's life. pika roole dit's pupuls and began to dig under thr ground. she pulled the girls out from the shining by steven jackie chang and floung them at slendypan. it worked and he got eaten byby ditto becausehe ge he was a real jerk. pika panicked even m,ore and he was so confused. he needed something to caalm him down. finally, he found the perfect thing in hispocket!  
"mr quackert , my favorite rubber ducket!"

pika cheered and began to squeak the psycuck toy. it exploded and an umbbrewon came out!  
"pika gasp you what are you doing here?"  
umreon was in shock at seeing his nemisis the totally swag pika.  
"umbweon1 what are you doing here/ i thought you got eaten by gyaradosmiloticfan fiction?"  
pika shouted as he them i started to fly to grandma and she was he there

chapter three the wonderful wizard of oz

fimanlly hshe was here there and pika was so happy he abegan to eat caterpie even more until he was nothing but ditto flesh dont ask how thats possible because they were friendship stones111 anyways anyways dont ask got it good anywayds you sure good anyways;k,ma bega tl o;p;ay guitar because metal is awshum because hgreen dday is cool as he entered the house with cater pie hanfing from his sockets and tail socket eye hole then he koncked open tjhe door and saw pika wika mama lying in bed with a forehead on her cickepack11 "gas mama pika wiska wahat is wrong with youuuu"  
pika cried in utter fear of losing her beloved pika wika.  
"wai what big eyes you have pika the better to eat you wiithh!"  
pika wika mama yelled as she randsomly popped out of the room she instantly transformed back behind pikach into a might yena! oh noez! Drama!  
"pika womg what the heck is going on wai are you a mightyena!?"  
mighttyerna wika mama yelled and facde-;palmed in irate and began to growl at pika.  
"you moron i am pika wika mama! I was always secretyls mama mightyena! I AM YOUR MOTHER!"  
"nu that's naht true dat's impossibru1'  
thne suddnely careterpie poppbed into existence and began to ate mightyensa!  
"9jg cater 08e y97 saved ky o8fe! * th97ght 8 ate y971!{  
"Oh no worries pika, it was my pleasure! hahaha!"  
and they all lived happily every after theeeeeee emnndnndndndndnddd by supersupersupercool


End file.
